Conventional printed circuit boards (PCB) with light emitting diodes (LEDs) are attached and retained to substrates, such as heat sinks or light fixture housings, using mechanical fasteners such as screws. However, assembly using mechanical fasteners can be time consuming. Moreover, the PCB can bow during installation and/or during use due to thermal expansion. A bowed board can result in decreased lumen output and decreased LED life.